theeventfandomcom-20200213-history
I Haven't Told You Everything/Theories
Unanswered Questions Where did the plane go? →CONFIRMED: The desert outside Yuma Arizona Who left the gun for Sean Walker? →PROBABLY: Someone working with Simon Lee How did Sean Walker learn that Michael Buchanan was going to pilot the plane and to crash the plane into the President's residence? →PROBABLY: Someone working with Simon Lee approached Sean in Antigua after he fled the cruise ship. How was Michael Buchanan arranged to pilot the plane bound to kill the president? PROBABLY: Someone working with Carter inside the airline. How is Simon Lee connected to the detainees at Mount Inostranka? →CONFIRMED: He's one of them. How did Simon learn of Michael's plans to kill the president using an airliner? →PROBABLY: Thomas told him. Why does Michael look so nervous as he splashes water on his face right before intruders enter his residence? →PROBABLY: This scene was before Michael boarded the flight to kill the president. Who sent the two intruders to kill Val Buchanan and kidnap Samantha? →CONFIRMED: Carter sent people to the Buchanan residence to kill Michael's wife, Val. Who caused the control tower to lose power? →CONFIRMED: Thomas's people use the EMF device as part of "taking Avias 514" Who gave the president the file containing information about Mount Inostranka and the detainees kept there? →PROBABLY: Simon Lee or someone working with him. Was Vicky Roberts really drowning? →PROBABLY: Not Was the cast on the arm of Vicky's boyfriend, Greg, really due to an injury or was it a ruse to get Vicky alone with Sean for snorkeling? →PROBABLY: A real injury How was the entire radar system for the Eastern Seaboard disabled? →CONFIRMED: Thomas's people use the EMF device as part of "taking Avias 514" What happened to the engagement ring left by Sean in the safe of Sean and Leila’s cabin? →STILL UNKNOWN Are Jason and Marla Olsen linked Leila’s disappearance? →STILL UNKNOWN What is the significance of the address given by Jason and Marla Olsen to the cruise ship? →STILL UNKNOWN Who is Sean talking about when he tells Michael “they can’t be trusted?” →CONFIRMED: Carter and his people. What caused the fighter pilot’s jet to malfunction? →CONFIRMED: Thomas's people were ordered by Sophia to prevent the deaths of the Avias 514 passengers at the hands of the president's forces. Who is Sophia talking about when she says “they saved us?” →CONFIRMED: Her people who live among the general human population. What is it Sophia hasn’t told the president? →CONFIRMED: Why they are here, how many live in the general population and what are their capabilities. Are the digits used in the flight number, gate number, room number, addresses and zip codes, and the number of detainees significant? →STILL UNKNOWN Theory The government has been holding a group of people in a remote mountainous base for years. Although they don't explicitly say it, it's pretty much implied that they're alien refugees (who look human). Laura Innes plays their leader. The President of the US finds out about this and thinks the right thing to do is to release these people and hold a press conference announcing their existence. He plans to make the announcement after his kid's birthday party. Meanwhile, there's another side-story where this guy's fiancee is kidnapped. Some mysterious people contact him telling him he has to hijack a plane and fly it into the President's mansion before he can make the announcement. The guy refuses, but then realizes these people also contacted his fiancee's father and gave him the same ultimatum. Her father happens to be a pilot so the dude boards the plane in an attempt to stop him. There's a bunch of press gathered at the President's home awaiting his mysterious announcement. At the end of the episode, the plane filled with hundreds of passengers comes barreling down towards the mansion, where the President, press, and aliens are all located. At the last second, a giant portal opens up in the sky and the plane flies into it, going to parts unknown while the President and all the people on the ground remain unscathed. This "event" is broadcast live to everyone around the world. The ep ends with the alien leader turning to the President and saying something like, "We haven't told you everything. Numbers The room number may be 5314 because the flight number was 514, and there were 97 detainees. 100-97= 3, and it was the second possibly important number that was introduced, which is why 3 became the second digit in the room number. Rhowe97 17:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : What would 100 have to do with 97 detainees? 100 has nothing to do with THE EVENT. Simon How was Simon able to communicate with the Fighter Jet's pilot? not the tool he used. Simon is important enough to be called sir at Mt Inostranka Detention Facility. He has access to that facility. so he must be important enough in government to talk to fighter jet's pilot? : Bmeloche 20:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Simon works for the CIA. Category:Theories Category:Episode 1.01 Category:Season 1